


Growing Up by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kaede displays NEXT powers.





	Growing Up by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393632) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Growing Up  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
 **Character** : Kaede, Kotetsu  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Kaede displays NEXT powers.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=55564#t55564)  
**Length** 0:02:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Growing%20Up%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
